Silver and the Other Worlds
by Dragonthunder123
Summary: This is the story of Silver the Hedgehog. One day, his world, Mobius, becomes covered in darkness. It is his mission to obtain the five remaining Signers, those who bear the marks of the Crimson Dragon. Those who are chosen... to protect world after world.
1. Silver's Start

watch?v=PgTN5g…

Narrator: For many years, Planet Mobius was at peace. There lived a hedgehog named Silver. A master of Psychokenisis from the future. Once, he had been enemies with Sonic and his friends, now he has become one of his friends. One day, he heard rumors of a sword like key that crashed into Mobius. Silver obtained it and asked his friend, Miles Tails Prower to experiment. Apparently, it was from another world. They called it: The Keyblade. Tails needed more time to experiment with it. After that, he found out everything he needed to know. This is a powerful weapon that was once wielded by several legendary warriors. It contains several types of magic: Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, Magnet, Gravity, Cure, and much more. However, its full power is locked away, but not for good. Just then, the nefarious Dr. Eggman had found a way to make living creatures that come out of the darkness in hearts: The Heartless. Where did the Keyblade come from? And what are the Heartless? We will soon find out.

watch?v=QgJmkg…

Me after the opening: This episode of Silver and the Other Worlds is owned by Sega, Square Enix, and Disney Interactive Studios. Please support the official release. watch?v=-d6y_O…

Narrator: Silver's legend begins! Terror strikes Mobius! watch?v=hXtAr_…

*Silver is seen walking down a street*

Silver: *sigh* Blaze... I wonder if she could fall for a guy like me with that Keyblade.

Blaze in Silver's dreams: Silver! My hero!

Silver: *happy sigh* Blaze...

Blaze: Silver!

Silver: ! Blaze! *clears throat* You're here! Good. Good.

Blaze: Silver. Is there... something you want to share with me?

Silver: No. Nothing. Nothing. *nervously sweating*

Blaze: *looks suspicious of Silver* Alright. *leaves*

Silver: *relieved sigh* That was close. I wonder if Tails is done yet.

*meanwhile with Tails...*

Tails: Incredible! This Keyblade even contains more attacks than I could imagine! I need to know more! *music fades*

*meanwhile with Eggman...*

watch?v=a-_BLw…

Eggman: I've done it! I finally created all the Heartless I could create! And it took me three days of non-stop labor. Now... let's see if it's worth it! *releases the cages that the Heartless were in* Now, Heartless! You will do as I say and-

?: Stop...

Eggman: What!? Who goes there!?

?: You are not worthy of commanding them. *a man with white hair and brown skin appears* I am.

Eggman: Who... Who are you!?

Ansem: It is I... Ansem... The Seeker of Darkness.

Eggman: Seeker of Darkness!?

Ansem: Yes. And you will be my first victim of the demonstration of my power! Heartless! Steal this fool's heart!

Eggman: Nooooo... *fades into darkness and becomes a Heartless*

Ansem: That was satisfying... but I still hunger for more. Heartless... cover this world in ever lasting darkness!

*music fades*

Tails: Hmm... something feels... odd. Like someone who is more evil than Dr. Eggman just killed him. Oh? This data! I see... this Keyblade is used to... defeat Heartless? What's a Heartless? Hmm...

*suddenly, a Heartless busts out the door*

watch?v=SxYBnK…

Tails: Whoa! *dodges the parts of the door that were going toward him* What are you doing!?

Ansem: *appears* Don't mind him. He was just doing as I say.

Tails: *uses an energy cannon to bust his way out, grabs the Keyblade, then flies out*

Ansem: Get him! *two flying Heartless fly towards Tails*

Tails: *fires multiple shots at the Heartless which destroy them* Wait a minute... *flashes back to the mark of the symbol of the Heartless then looks at the Keyblade he grabbed* (This is used to destroy those things?) *looks at his tails which are exhausted* Oh no! Not now! *lands on the ground*

Ansem: Now is our chance. Go, Heartless! *two large Heartless slide like penguins towards Tails*

Tails: ! *prepares his Keyblade, but gets blown away by the impact of the two Heartless* (Okay! Now I can do it!) *flies away*

Ansem: I have had enough of this. *summons a titan sized Heartless right in front of Tails*

Tails: Oh... my... god... *flies away from the titan sized Heartless* (I've got to warn Sonic and the others!) *sees Sonic, Shadow, and Silver* Sonic! Shadow! Silver!

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver: Tails!?

Sonic: Whoa! What's that chasing my bro!?

Shadow: I don't know... but it's already crossed the line! Chaos Spear! *fires multiple spears of light at the Heartless which does little to no damage* What!?

Tails: *lands near them* Here! Take this! Quickly!

Shadow: *grabs it then goes towards the Heartless*

Ansem: Now a hedgehog comes into the play? I wonder why. *notices the Keyblade* ! (The Keyblade!) Heartless! *two armored Heartless run towards Shadow*

Shadow: Too slow! *defeats the Heartless* Hm.

Ansem: Hm. *tilts his head up*

Shadow: Hm? *looks up and sees the titan sized Heartless's hand about to smash him* !

*THUD*

Sonic, Tails, and Silver: SHADOW!

Shadow: *lies on the ground practically dead*

Sonic: Damn it! *runs towards Shadow*

Silver: *looks up* ! Sonic! No!

*the titan sized Heartless smashes the both of them*

Silver: No! *suddenly, the Keyblade starts to shake in Shadow's hand and goes to Silver's hand* What!? It... chose me?

Tails: Silver! Look out!

Silver: *looks up* ! *dodges the hand* Okay! That's really getting annoying! *runs up its arm and slashes its head off*

Ansem: ! (The Keyblade chose him, of all people!?) You are the Keyblade's chosen one!? You're just a rat!

Silver: Wrong. A Hedgehog. *the Heartless falls as the music fades*

Ansem: *growls, chuckles, then claps* You seem to have much expertise with the Keyblade... even though you just learned how to use one, chosen one.

Silver: ...

Ansem: However, this is where everyone and everything you know comes to an end! This world will be covered in darkness!

Silver: Two questions: Who are you and what are these things?

Ansem: I am Ansem. The Seeker of Darkness. These are called Heartless. They are the darkness that come out of one's heart. You are no exception. *points at Silver*

watch?v=3IyIb4…

Silver: That's all I needed to know. *runs towards Ansem*

Ansem: Hm.

Silver: *yells as he slashes at Ansem, but doesn't do anything to him* What the!?

Ansem: *grabs Silver by the throat* Foolish. Someone of YOUR level could never hope to harm me. *throws Silver to a wall* Even with the Keyblade, you're still not a match for me.

Silver: *gets up* Damn.

Shadow: *gets up in front of Silver* Go. Now.

Silver: But, Shadow! If you stay here, you'll-

Shadow: I know! And I hate to say this... but it looks like you're our only hope.

Silver: ! Shadow?

Shadow: Just go! You can escape from this planet!

Tails: Come on, Silver! Let's go! You can escape with a hidden escape pod! *runs to the location*

Silver: Shadow... be careful. *follows Tails*

Shadow: Hm. When was I ever?

Sonic: Let's do this for old time's sake, Shadow!

Shadow: Hm. Just don't get in my way in stopping him.

Ansem: Die trying. *they fight*

*meanwhile with Silver and Tails...*

Tails: Here. Will you miss us, Silver?

Silver: Of course. *goes in the escape pod*

Tails: Take care.

Silver: I will.

*meanwhile with Sonic, Shadow, and Ansem...*

Ansem: This all ends now! *prepares to plunge Mobius into everlasting darkness*

Sonic: Well, Shadow... it looks like the end.

Shadow: Yeah. Pretty much.

Sonic: It's been fun, right?

Shadow: More or less.

Sonic: Yeah. Silver... we're counting on you. *closes eyes*

Shadow: *does the same*

Ansem: Perish from despair! *plunges Mobius into everlasting darkness turning everyone on it into Heartless in the process*

*meanwhile with Silver...*

Silver: *looks at his world as the music fades* Goodbye forever... friends. *tears roll down his eyes*

watch?v=zHYTtc…

Narrator: The world known as Mobius is now long gone from the light. And now... Silver is without a home. Can Ansem be defeated? Can Mobius be restored if it is so? Find out next time on Silver and the Other Worlds!

*music fades*

watch?v=bDs4j-… Me after the ending: This episode of Silver and the Other Worlds is owned by Sega, Square Enix, and Disney Interactive Studios. Please support the official release.


	2. Maka Albarn and Soul Eater

Silver and the Other Worlds Episode 2.  
watch?v=1iaZZO…  
Narrator: Last time on Silver and the Other Worlds, Silver tried his best at defeating Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, but ultimately failed. He had to leave it to Sonic and Shadow who also failed. It was only a matter of time before this happened. And so, Mobius was plunged into darkness leaving Silver without a home.  
Silver: Goodbye forever... my friends. *tears roll down his eyes*  
Narrator: Can he find a way to know how to stop Ansem? If so, how will he do it? The answer... will be known in time. *music ends*  
watch?v=QgJmkg…  
Me after the opening: This episode of Silver and the Other Worlds is owned by Sega, Funimation, Toei Animation, Square Enix, and Disney Interactive Studios. Please support the official release.  
watch?v=-d6y_O…  
Narrator: The search for the Signers! Silver arrives at Death City!  
watch?v=tqOIM4…  
Silver: *sigh* Blaze... I... I'm so sorry. I was so weak. I...  
*suddenly, a "Crimson Dragon" comes out of nowhere*  
Silver: ! Another Heartless!?  
C.D.: I am the Crimson Dragon. I came here to make you stronger.  
Silver: You... You can!?  
C.D.: That is right, Silver the Hedgehog.  
Silver: How do you know my name? ! And... why does my left hand hurt!? ! *he sees a mark on his hand glowing red resembling a head* What... What's this?  
C.D.: It is called a Signer Mark.  
Silver: A Signer Mark?  
C.D.: Yes.  
Silver: What does it do?  
C.D.: It tells you where the other Signers are.  
Silver: So... if it points forward... does that mean the Signer's in the road in front of me?  
C.D.: That is correct. Not only that, but if you forge bonds with them, you receive another kind of power. One that has not been unleashed for centuries.  
Silver: Centuries? Wow. Must be pretty old, if you ask me.  
C.D.: Your first Signer is this girl. *shows a girl with a plaid skirt and dark yellow hair* Her name is Maka Albarn. She is usually with this man. Soul Eater Evans. *shows a man with white hair*  
Silver: Gotcha. *lands on Death City and opens the door from the escape pod as the music fades* Now... where is she? This should tell me where to go. *uses his Signer Mark which points where Maka is* There. *goes to the direction where the Mark was pointing to then sees Maka and Soul* There they are! *lands on top of the building that is close by them and listens to their conversation*  
Maka: So... You here for something else?  
Soul: Nah.  
Silver: *lands on the ground* Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans!  
Maka: ! Who are you? And how do you know our names?  
Silver: The Crimson Dragon wants you and I to work together!  
Maka: The Crimson Dragon? Look. I don't know who you are, how you know our names, or what this Crimson Dragon thing is, but if you wanna fight... *Soul turns into a scythe* you got one!  
watch?v=3IyIb4…  
Silver: *sigh* Figures. *summons out his Keyblade*  
Maka: (What kind of weapon is that?) *runs towards Silver*  
Silver: *prepares to defend*  
Maka: *prepares to slash Silver*  
Silver: *blocks the attack then pushes Maka away* Maka! I don't want to fight you!  
Maka: Is that so? I don't... BELIEVE YOU! *makes a harder cut which Silver blocks again*  
Silver: (She's hitting hard. Very hard.) *pushes Maka away* Please! Just hear me out! My world was destroyed by Ansem!  
Maka: Likely story! *runs towards Silver*  
Silver: (She just doesn't listen!) *they clash their weapons over and over again* Don't you even know what I'm talking about!?  
Maka: No! Not at all!  
Silver: *pushes Maka away as the music fades* Okay. Let me tell you. I used to live in a world where animals lived in peace. But then... that peace was shattered by a scientist named Dr. Ivo Robotnik. A.K.A... Dr. Eggman. One day, Eggman wasn't the cause of our problems this time. It was another man.  
Maka: Who?  
Silver: Ansem. The Seeker of Darkness. He plunged my world into everlasting darkness.  
Maka: !  
Soul: !  
Silver: And I think he might do the same with yours.  
Maka: ! Oh no.  
Silver: Maka. Soul. Please. Can you help me put a stop to him?  
Maka: *thinks for a bit* Alright. We'll help you.  
?: I see you two have been getting along rather quickly. *a dark blonde woman in a hood appears*  
Silver: ! Who's there!?  
Maka: Medusa!  
Silver: Medusa?  
Medusa: That's right. Now my subjects... attack them! *more Heartless appear*  
Silver: Heartless!  
Maka: What are these things!?  
Silver: These things are called Heartless! They are the darkness that come out of a heart!  
Medusa: Well now! Someone was doing their homework! *chuckles*  
Silver: Believe me: I didn't have any homework to begin with! *jumps towards Medusa who shoots arrows at Silver* ! *dodges them all* You know, if you move those things too slow, your chances of having them kill me aren't that good!  
Medusa: Yes. I know. But not concerned.  
Silver: !? *sees that the arrows are coming at him even though he dodged them* No way! *dodges them all again*  
watch?v=b5qtyq…  
Medusa: This world will become darkness itself!  
Silver: *gets up* That's what YOU think! *prepares his Keyblade*  
Medusa: Say... haven't I seen that sword before?  
Silver: What? Ya like what ya see?  
Medusa: *chuckles then shoots more arrows*  
Silver: *dodges them all while throwing his Keyblade at Medusa which manages to hit her* Now!  
Maka and Soul: Soul Resonance!  
Maka: Witch Hunter! *turns the head of the scythe into a crescent moon shape then runs towards Medusa*  
Medusa: (Dammit! I can't move!)  
Silver: *enforces more Psychokiniesis on Medusa to keep on paralyzing her*  
Medusa: You little spamming bitch! *breaks free*  
Maka: Figure 6 Cutter! *makes a rotating slash with a six-shaped after-image*  
Medusa: *sustains superficial damage* *huff* *huff* *huff* I will never lose to you! Vector Blade! *makes a sword created out of compressed Vector Arrows*  
Silver: Come on! *summons back his Keyblade then runs towards Medusa*  
Maka: ! (It came back to him!?)  
*Silver and Medusa clash blade to blade*  
Medusa: You are just a rat! Give up!  
Silver: You got your species wrong, Ma'am.  
Medusa: !? What do you mean!? SPEAK SENSE! *clashes her weapon with Silver's weapon blowing him away in the process*  
Silver: *recoils* I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog! Take this! *his Keyblade starts to glow as he starts running towards Medusa while she does the same* ARS ARCANUM! *slashes Medusa multiple times with the final slash finishing her off and freeing her heart as the music fades* And that's... the end of that.  
Maka: Wow. What kind of sword IS that?  
Silver: It's called a Keyblade.  
Maka: Key... blade?  
Silver: *nods* This crashed into my world.  
Maka: You don't mind if we take it, right?  
Silver: Not at all.  
Maka: Wait... that was way too easy. What's the deal? *hesitantly takes the Keyblade which magically goes back to Silver's hand* What the hell!?  
Silver: Well, as you can see, it comes back to me naturally.  
Maka: Oh. Ya see?  
*they all laugh*  
Maka: ! *tightly closes her eyes*  
Soul: Maka! You okay!?  
Maka: Yeah... but... what's this? *shows a mark glowing red*  
Silver: ! Damn! *shows his own mark that is glowing red* ! You ARE the person I was looking for!  
Soul: Can ya tell us what's going on?  
Silver: Of course.  
Narrator: And so, Silver, Maka, and Soul now know about the Crimson Dragon and its marks. Will they be enough to defeat Ansem? Find out next time on Silver and the Other Worlds!  
watch?v=bDs4j-…  
Me after the ending: This episode of Silver and the Other Worlds is owned by Sega, Funimation, Toei Animation, Square Enix, and Disney Interactive Studios. Please support the official release.


	3. Nadia Fortune

Silver and the Other Worlds Episode 3.  
watch?v=1iaZZO…  
Narrator: Last time on Silver and the Other Worlds, Silver had met the Crimson Dragon in the Lanes Between then landed on Death City. And after a brief fight with Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans, they met up with Medusa Gorgon who was defeated by Silver and Maka. Just then, Maka's Signer Mark began to glow.  
Silver: You really ARE the person I was looking for!  
Soul: Can ya tell us what's going on?  
Silver: Of course.  
Narrator: And after that, Maka's teacher, Lord Death, built a ship of the undead.  
Death: I hope you three have safe travels in your journey to defeat this Ansem.  
Maka: We will, Lord Death! And we'll be back to visit you anytime!  
Silver: Yeah!  
Narrator: And so... they headed out to another world. What might that world be? And who is the next Signer? Find out... now.  
*music ends*  
watch?v=QgJmkg…  
Me after the opening: This episode of Silver and the Other Worlds is owned by Sega, Funimation, Toei Animation, Reverge Labs, Square Enix, and Disney Interactive Studios. Please support the official release.  
watch?v=-d6y_O…  
Narrator: The new Signer is... Nadia Fortune!?  
watch?v=Gl9Xfg…  
Silver: So, Maka... What do you do in your spare time?  
Maka: Well... That part remains to be seen.  
Silver: Oh. Okay. So... where do you think we are?  
Maka: I don't know. It seems like another world.  
Silver: True.  
?: Hey!  
Silver: *prepares his Keyblade* And you are?  
Filia: F-Filia! And... how can you talk?  
Silver: Well... this may come as a shock to ya, but...  
Silver, Maka, and Soul: We're from another world.  
Filia: *dramatic gasp* A-a-a-a-a-another world!? Really!?  
Silver: Yep.  
Demonic Hair: Wow. And I thought this world was getting weird already.  
Silver: Did your voice get deeper all of a sudden?  
Filia: No. That was my hair doing the talking. His name is Sampson.  
Sampson: Hey!  
Silver: So... do you know what this place is?  
Filia: Yes. This is New Meridian. New Meridian is one of the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities. It's a city of art, culture, and sophistication, and plays host to a diverse population of humans and ferals from all corners of the world. Its famed Little Innsmouth district is home to a large population of the fish-like Dagonian ferals and some of the city's best cuisine, while the upper class lives in the posh suburb of Maplecrest.  
Silver: Wow. Cool.  
Filia: But...  
Silver: !  
Filia: A dark heart beats beneath New Meridian's gleaming exterior: the pervasive and seemingly-invincible Medici Mafia run this city, casting a shadow over everyday life.  
Silver: Those bastards.  
Filia: Just be thankful that you're not their target.  
Silver: Yet.  
Filia: Well... yeah... that.  
*music ends*  
Silver: So... I guess we'll see ya later?  
Filia: Sure. See ya around!  
Sampson: Don't die!  
Filia: *leaves*  
Silver: Okay. This Signer Compass should tell us where to go. *the compass points to a place in front of Silver* It's this way. Let's go.  
Maka and Soul: Yeah.  
*they go to Little Innsmouth where a cat like woman is seen relaxing*  
?: Ah... The breeze feels nice.  
Silver: *sees that the compass is pointing upward to his right* So... she's up there? The next Signer? Hey!  
?: Hm?  
Silver: Come down from here! I've got something important to talk about!  
?: *does so*  
Silver: Before I say anything to you, who are you?  
Nadia: Name's Nadia Fortune! How are ya doing?  
Silver: Okay, Nadia. What are you doing here?  
Nadia: I work here.  
Silver: Ya do? Huh. *whispers to Maka* Hey. Do you think her name is a pun because she brings misfortune on some people around her?  
Maka: *whispers to Silver* How should "I" know? Anyways, this Nadia girl looks like she could be valuable. So we should find the source of darkness from this world, and have her join once we get her Signer Mark glowing.  
Silver: Right. *talks normally to Nadia* So... me and Maka here reached a conclusion: You're coming with us, Nadia Fortune.  
Nadia: Oh yeah? Says who? *jumps towards Silver and Maka*  
Silver and Maka: *dodge the attack*  
Silver: Whoa! We don't wanna fight, Nadia!  
Nadia: You're working for the Medici Mafia, aren't you!?  
Silver: No way! We'd never work for those heartless bastards!  
Nadia: You said "heartless". Okay. I'll join you.  
Silver: EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!? THAT EASILY!? Not that I'm complaining.  
?: *giggles* Looks like you finally made some more friends, Nadia Fortune.  
Nadia: You! Valentine!  
Valentine: *appears along with a purple clothed nun*  
Nadia: Along with Double!  
Silver: You know them?  
Nadia: Sure do! They work for the Skull Girl!  
Silver: Skull... Girl?  
Valentine: Oh... you don't know? Allow me to give you a history lesson before I experiment on you. Legend tells of a mysterious artifact known as the "Skull Heart" that has the power to grant a young woman's wishes. Of course, there's a catch. If she has an impure heart, even a selfless wish will be twisted in the most vile of ways: peace brought through brutality, eternal life through perpetual childhood, or a lost love returned as an undead monster. Hundreds have sought the Skull Heart, but so far none have been deemed worthy and spared its cruel power. Those judged impure are transformed into the fearful instrument of their twisted wish… a pale and lovely tempest, a beautiful nightmare – the Skull Girl!  
Silver: I see. That's all I needed to know! *jumps towards Valentine and Double*  
Valentine and Double: *dodge the attack*  
Valentine: If you truly want to fight us, then come after us at the Cathedral. We'll be waiting.  
Double: Your sins have no absolution, Silver the Hedgehog.  
Valentine and Double: *disappear*  
Silver: How does Double know my name? I have to find out!  
Nadia: Normally, I don't like churches, but this time, I'll make an exception!  
*later...*  
watch?v=KHhkBz…  
Silver: Valentine! Double!  
Valentine and Double: *appear*  
Valentine: So... you made it here. Sorry... but the Skull Girl is dead.  
Silver: So... you're the main sources of darkness in this world?  
Double: One could say that.  
Silver: I see. In that case... *prepares his Keyblade as the music fades* I won't let you... harm anymore lives!  
Valentine: Bring it, then!  
watch?v=rnNf2P…  
Silver: Take this! *throws his Keyblade at Valentine who dodges*  
Valentine: You missed!  
Silver: Or did I?  
Valentine: ! *looks behind her then gets hit*  
Silver: *paralyzes her with Psychokinesis* Maka! Nadia! Now!  
Maka and Soul: Soul Resonance!  
Maka: Witch Hunter! *turns the head of the scythe into a crescent moon shape then runs towards Valentine*  
Valentine: (Who are these people!?)  
Silver: Ars Arcanum! *slashes Valentine multiple times with the final slash blowing her away over to Maka who slashes her making her fade into light*  
Maka: That's one down!  
Nadia: *clashes swords with Double then gets her head cut off*  
Silver: ! No... NOOOOOOOOO! *suddenly, his fur turned golden without the use of the Chaos Emeralds* ! *looks at himself* (Have I...?)  
Double: This is surprising.  
Silver: I swear... I will defeat you! You won't escape! Ars Solum! *uses a different type of a multiple slash barrage to defeat Double as the music fades* That power...  
Maka: What WAS that!?  
Silver: That was my Super Form.  
Maka: Super Form?  
Silver: It must've been from when I saw Nadia's head chopped off. She'll be missed.  
Nadia: Yeah right!  
Silver: !? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU... YOU'RE NOT DEAD!?  
Nadia: Yeah, well... that's the power of the Life Gem.  
Silver: Life Gem?  
Nadia: Yeah. A feline feral, I was the last surviving member of the Fishbone Gang, a notorious band of otherwise Dagonian thieves. Our last mission ended in tragedy: a failed attempt to steal the mysterious Life Gem from Lorenzo Medici resulted in their grisly deaths. Before meeting my own doom, I swallowed the Life Gem and managed to digest it. The Gem's power permeated my entire body, making it truly undying… even after being cut into several pieces.  
Silver: Whoa... That's some pretty big bull****.  
Nadia: Shut up! *suddenly, she feels pain in her arm* What the...!? *she sees a mark that's glowing* What's this?  
Silver: A Signer Mark.  
Nadia: Cool lights!  
Silver: *chuckles*  
Narrator: And so... Silver, Maka, and Nadia became friends. And with an undying body by their side, can they truly defeat Ansem? Find out... next time on Silver and the Other Worlds!  
watch?v=bDs4j-…  
Me after the ending: This episode of Silver and the Other Worlds is owned by Sega, Funimation, Toei Animation, Reverge Labs, Square Enix, and Disney Interactive Studios. Please support the official release.


	4. Natsu Dragneel

Silver and the Other Worlds Episode 4.  
watch?v=1iaZZO…  
Narrator: Last time on Silver and the Other Worlds, Silver and Maka made their way to the streets of New Meridian. After that, they went their way to Little Innsmouth where they found a Dagonian feral called Nadia Fortune. Then, they met Valentine and Double who worked for the Skull Girl until her untimely death. Now, they have become servants of darkness. And after their fight, which unlocked Silver's hidden powers, they headed out again in search of another new world. What kind of surprises are in store for our heroes and heroines? And who is the next Signer that is required to defeat Ansem? What kind of villain is next to be defeated? And what is his/her aim? All of these questions will be answered... now.  
watch?v=QgJmkg…  
Me after the opening: This episode of Silver and the Other Worlds is owned by Sega, Funimation, Toei Animation, Reverge Labs, Square Enix, and Disney Interactive Studios. Please support the official release.  
watch?v=-d6y_O…  
Narrator: A Man of Fairy Tail Appears! The Next Signer Is Natsu Dragneel!  
watch?v=rQEyia…  
Silver: So... this next Signer we're looking for is named Natsu, right?  
Maka: Right.  
Soul: He should be around here somewhere, right?  
Stranger: Hello!  
Silver: Oh, hey, sir! Now... where to go. *uses his Signer Compass pointing to Silver's left* That way! *runs to the direction of the compass while Maka, Soul, and Nadia follow him*  
*meanwhile, a man with pink hair, a man with dark blue hair, and a woman with scarlet hair were fighting Heartless*  
?: Man... these guys don't know who they're messing with!  
?: Just keep up your guard, Natsu.  
Natsu: Oh, fine, Erza.  
*they defeat the Heartless*  
Natsu: Well... that was easy.  
Silver: Hey! Are you Natsu?  
Natsu: Eh? *looks at Silver, Maka, Soul, and Nadia* Yeah. So what if I am?  
Silver: (So... this is the guy.) I'd like you to join our team!  
Natsu: Are you part of a Guild?  
Maka: Guild?  
Silver: Sorry to break this to ya, but...  
Silver, Maka, Soul, and Nadia: We're from another world.  
Natsu: What!?  
Erza: !  
Natsu: Are you really from another world!?  
*a blue flying and talking cat appears*  
?: Wow! I never knew other worlds even existed!  
?: That is very unexpected.  
Silver: So... who are the other three with you, Natsu?  
Natsu: These are my friends: Erza, Gray, and Happy.  
Silver: I see. *walks towards Natsu* Would you like to join us in saving the universe?  
Erza: *whispers to Natsu* Be careful, Natsu. I don't think we could trust them, yet.  
Natsu: *whispers to Erza* Aw, come on, Erza. It could be fun!  
Gray: *whispers to Natsu* You know you could get yourself killed if you trust them, right?  
Natsu: They seem trustworthy to me.  
*suddenly... an explosion is heard while the music fades*  
Erza: What was that!?  
Silver: It sounded like it came from over there! Let's go! *flies towards the explosion while Maka, Soul, Nadia, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza follow him on foot*  
?: Yahahahaha! What a view!  
Silver: What are you doing!?  
Enel: Heso. My name is Enel. I am a god.  
Silver: A god? You look just like an average man to me. *prepares his Keyblade*  
Enel: Is that... a Keyblade?  
Silver: Oh. You know this weapon? Then you must know that the hardest part of being chosen by this kind of weapon is cleaning up after a fight!  
Erza: What kind of weapon is that? I've never seen anything like it!  
Maka: It's called a Keyblade.  
Natsu: Key... blade?  
Maka: Yes.  
Enel: Well... let the "feast" begin! *summons multiple Heartless*  
watch?v=AdS-TQ…  
Silver: Here, too!?  
Erza: You know these monsters?  
Silver: Yeah. They're called Heartless! They come out of the darkness of a person's heart!  
Enel: It seems you know these creatures. Thank you for explaining what they are. Now I don't have to say "let the "feast" begin" every time now. Come out, Heartless! *summons more Heartless*  
*the heroes and heroines defeat the Heartless as the music fades*  
Enel: You little... *teleports to his ship*  
Silver: *follows Enel*  
Enel: MAX: 200 Million Volt Varley! *makes the ship move high into the sky* There are no impossibilities for me! I am an almighty God!  
watch?v=J4GF4Z…  
Silver: We'll see about that, once I'm done with you! *runs towards Enel with Keyblade in hand then slashes him, but didn't do anything*  
Enel: Yahahahaha! Fool! *knocks Silver away*  
Silver: *recoils* I don't get it. My attack went through him! ! I see.  
Enel: Hm?  
Silver: Now I remember how to beat your kind of powers. Fire Strike! *engulfs the end of his Keyblade in fire then slashes Enel which did do some damage*  
Enel: How did you!?  
Silver: Blizzard Edge! *covers the end of his Keyblade in ice then slashes Enel again* Fire! Freeze! Drift! Force! *casts Firaga, Blizzaga, Zero Graviga, and Graviga then engulfs his Keyblade in flames again then slashes Enel again as the music fades*  
Enel: *huff* *huff* Impossible. If only that rat didn't exist. I would be unmatched! *sees Silver coming for him again* Glome... Patring! *cages Silver's hand that was holding the Keyblade in a giant golden sphere with the end of it sticking out*  
Silver: *lands on his feet* HOT HOT HOT HOT!  
Enel: *kicks the sphere sending Silver off of the ship* Yahahahaha! Farewell, Keyblade Wielder of the land! *walks away, then hears Silver yelling then yells in surprise*  
watch?v=ec0mZg…  
Silver: *flies upward towards the ship while having golden fur without the golden sphere* Take this, you bastard!  
Enel: You insolent fool! 200 Million Volt Amal! *shoots a beam of lightning but doesn't affect Silver in the slightest*  
Silver: Finishing Leap! *plants his Keyblade on the ground that was near Enel sending him flying as the music fades*  
*later...*  
Erza: Looks like I was wrong to misjudge you, Hedgehog.  
Silver: The name's Silver.  
Erza: Hm.  
Natsu: That was awesome, dude! I can't wait to go with you! *suddenly, he feels pain in his arm* ! What the!?  
Silver: That's your Signer Mark!  
Erza: I guess you belong with them now, Natsu.  
Natsu: Yeah... *looks down*  
Silver: Don't worry, man. We'll be back. I know it!  
Natsu: Ya think so?  
Silver: Yeah! Oh. And Happy?  
Happy: Aye?  
Silver: You can come with us, if you want.  
Happy: *looks at Erza who nods then looks back at Silver* Aye! You got it!  
*they all laugh*  
Narrator: And so, Natsu Dragneel has joined Silver's team. But will this be more than enough for defeating Ansem? Find out... next time on Silver and the Other Worlds!  
watch?v=bDs4j-…  
Me after the ending: This episode of Silver and the Other Worlds is owned by Sega, Funimation, Toei Animation, Reverge Labs, Square Enix, and Disney Interactive Studios. Please support the official release.


	5. Ichigo Kurosaki

Silver and the Other Worlds Episode 5.  
watch?v=1iaZZO…  
Narrator: Last time on Silver and the Other Worlds, Silver, Maka, Soul, and Nadia went to get another Signer. His name was Natsu Dragneel. His friend, Erza Scarlet, however, was skeptical of trusting them. Until...  
*Suddenly, an explosion was heard*  
Narrator: There was someone evil at work. His name was Enel. He was defeated by Silver. And so... Silver along with Natsu and the other signers went out into another world. Who will be next? And is he/she enough to defeat Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness with Silver and his friends by his/her side? The answer lies... in the next heated battle... now.  
watch?v=QgJmkg…  
Me after the opening: This episode of Silver and the Other Worlds is owned by Sega, Funimation, Toei Animation, the creators of Bleach, Reverge Labs, Square Enix, and Disney Interactive Studios. Please support the official release.  
watch?v=-d6y_O…  
Narrator: A Deputy Soul Reaper!? Ichigo Kurosaki appears!  
watch?v=3Nph-k…  
Silver: This next guy must be Ichigo, right?  
Happy: Aye.  
Natsu: *sick* Never... I never want to ride that stupid ship again...  
Nadia: Well, you're gonna have to suck it up, Natsu.  
Maka: By the way... Happy, was it? Is he gonna be okay?  
Happy: He's fine. He's always like this when he travels.  
Soul: *carrying Natsu* Why do "I" have to carry the idiot?  
Maka: Because you're a Deathscythe.  
Silver: A Deathscythe?  
Maka: Yeah.  
Natsu: Okay... Put me down. I can walk, now.  
*suddenly, they hear fighting then spot a black creature with glowing yellow eyes go into an alley as the music fades*  
Silver: A Heartless!  
Natsu: You know those things?  
Silver: Yeah. Let's follow it!  
Signers: *they do so to this music watch?v=J_QOcN…. Later, they see a man with orange hair fight the Heartless*  
Silver: *defeats one of them that was behind the man* Let's help out!  
?: Huh!? Who are you!?  
Natsu: Let's greet each other later! Right now we need to defeat these Heartless!  
?: I guess you're right... whoever you are. Getsuga Tensho! *makes a slash wave that explodes on impact*  
Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar! *fires a stream of fire from his mouth*  
Maka: Figure 6 cutter! *makes a rotating slash with a six-shaped after-image*  
Nadia: Cat Scratch Fever! *does a barrage of cat scratches*  
Silver: Explosion! *multiple spheres surround Silver defeating the remaining Heartless surrounding him as the music fades* That's all of them!  
Ichigo: Yeah. You're right. Name's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki.  
Natsu: Name's Natsu Dragneel.  
Happy: The name's Happy!  
Maka: I'm Maka Albarn. And this is my Deathscythe, Soul.  
Nadia: I'm Nadia Fortune.  
Silver: And I'm Silver. Silver the Hedgehog.  
Ichigo: Natsu, Happy, Maka, Soul, Nadia, and Silver. Have you seen a guy named Aizen around?  
Signers: No./Not really./Who's Aizen?  
Ichigo: I see. Aizen was a member of the Soul Society, a group of Soul Reapers. One day, he betrayed them for having to be chosen by this thing called the Hogyoku.  
Silver: How powerful is he?  
Ichigo: Very powerful. His Zanpakuto can mask victory over defeat. He can make you THINK you've won.  
?: Quite observant of you, Ichigo Kurosaki.  
Ichigo: You!  
Silver: !  
*a brown haired man appears*  
Silver: Is that the guy you were talking about, Ichigo?  
Ichigo: Yeah.  
Aizen: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sosuke Aizen.  
Silver: You're the source of all this Heartless, aren't you?  
Ichigo: Heartless?  
Silver: I'll explain later.  
Aizen: Yes. You seem to be observant for a rodent.  
Silver: My name is Silver. Silver the Hedgehog!  
Aizen: Very well then, Silver the Hedgehog. I shall show you how useless that Keyblade's power REALLY is!  
Silver: Come at us, bro!  
watch?v=cs5_TT…  
Aizen: *glides towards Silver then clashes blades with him*  
Silver: *pushes Aizen away* Ars Solum! *does a multiple slash barrage which Aizen dodges*  
Natsu: *comes right behind Aizen* Fire Dragon's...  
Aizen: !  
Natsu: Iron Fist! *engulfs his fist in flames then knocks Aizen away*  
Aizen: *crashes into a building*  
Silver: *flies towards Aizen then slices him in half* That seemed too easy.  
Aizen's voice: How observant of you, Silver the Hedgehog. But also foolish of you.  
*music fades as the illusion fades*  
watch?v=SI2nXI…  
Silver: *sees that there was a stab on his left hand* !  
Aizen's voice: How does it feel? To know that there is nothing left of which you can do?  
Silver: *kneels in pain then screams in pain*  
*the camera zooms out revealing a gigantic black pillar that enclosed on Silver*  
Other Signers: SILVER!  
*the pillar fades revealing Silver unconscious*  
Aizen: How foolish of him to face me.  
Natsu: *screams in anger*  
Ichigo: Natsu! No!  
Natsu: Fire Dragon's...  
Aizen: Hado 63: Raikoho. *fires a lightning bolt at Natsu who takes a hit*  
Maka: Natsu!  
Aizen: All of you are foolish in your attempts to defeat me. I expected better from all of you. Especially from the one who holds the Keyblade.  
Ichigo: Damn you... AIZEN! *puts on a mask out of nowhere, flies towards Aizen, then attempts to cut his head off*  
Aizen: *catches Ichigo's sword then kicks him away while letting it go at the same time* Like I said: All of you are foolish.  
*suddenly, Silver starts to glow while the music ends*  
Aizen: Hm?  
*Silver obtains a golden aura that surrounds him*  
watch?v=nXQxt_…  
Silver: You're not gonna cover this universe in darkness! Your Zanpakuto is no match for my Super Form!  
Aizen: Impossible! That is absolutely absurd!  
Silver: Natsu! Ichigo! Lend me your power!  
Ichigo and Natsu: Right!  
Silver, Natsu, and Ichigo: *fly towards Aizen with Silver lending his Super Form's power to Natsu and Ichigo*  
Aizen: You three! Raikoho! *fires multiple lightning bolts at Silver, Natsu, and Ichigo who dodge them all like a boss*  
Natsu: Our worlds are our homes! *punches Aizen with a fist full of fire*  
Ichigo: They are what we belong to! *slashes at Aizen*  
Silver: Which is why... *slashes at Aizen* WE WON'T LET YOU LIVE TO COVER... *SLASH X 20* ANY OF OUR WORLDS... *SLAAAAAAASH!* IN DARKNESS!  
Aizen: Fools! Only the Final Getsuga Tensho can defeat me!  
Silver: Not just that, Aizen! The power of three who have their own light that can surpass the darkness!  
Aizen: !  
Silver, Ichigo, and Natsu: Break! *they punch and slash Aizen about 100 times with the last one being through him* Ultima! *they release magic to blow Aizen away then teleport behind him* Major Drive! *spawn a barrage of yellow orbs then land on the ground with Aizen about to fall into it* TRINITY LIMIT! *they work together to create a sphere of fiercely bright light*  
Maka: Wow! Such power!  
Nadia: I knyow, right!?  
Aizen: *fades into light* So... this is the power of light? I see... this has surpassed... the Final Getsuga Tensho.  
*music ends as soon as Silver, Natsu, and Ichigo fall*  
Nadia: Silver!  
Happy: Natsu!  
Maka: Ichigo!  
Silver: Guess we did it, huh?  
Natsu: Yeah.  
Ichigo: Yeah. *he suddenly feels pain on his left arm* What the!?  
Silver: Guess you're stuck with us, Ichigo.  
Ichigo: What do ya mean?  
Silver: You're one of us.  
Ichigo: !  
Narrator: And so... Ichigo Kurosaki has joined the team of Signers. Will this be enough to take down the monstrosity that is Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness? Find out next time on Silver and the Other Worlds!  
watch?v=bDs4j-…  
Me after the ending: This episode of Silver and the Other Worlds is owned by Sega, Funimation, Toei Animation, the creators of Bleach, Reverge Labs, Square Enix, and Disney Interactive Studios. Please support the official release.


	6. Ragna the Bloodedge

Silver and the Other Worlds Episode 6.  
watch?v=1iaZZO…  
Narrator: Last time on Silver and the Other Worlds, Silver and his friends have been going around town while discovering Natsu's traveling sickness. Just then, they saw a Heartless going into a building.  
Silver: Let's follow it!  
Narrator: And so they did. After that, they met a man with orange hair whose name was Ichigo Kurosaki. Then, they encountered Sosuke Aizen. After a hard fought battle, they defeated him with pure light. Just then, Ichigo's mark began to glow.  
Ichigo: What the!?  
Silver: Guess you're stuck with us, Ichigo.  
Ichigo: What do ya mean?  
Silver: You're one of us.  
Ichigo: !  
Narrator: Who will be next? Who will be defeated? Will Ansem be destroyed by the might of these heroes and heroines? Find out... now.  
watch?v=QgJmkg…  
Me after the opening: This episode of Silver and the Other Worlds is owned by Sega, Funimation, Toei Animation, Arc System Works, the creators of Bleach, Reverge Labs, Square Enix, and Disney Interactive Studios. Please support the official release.  
watch?v=-d6y_O…  
Narrator: The Power of the Azure! Ragna the Bloodedge Makes His Appearance!  
watch?v=eU0IBZ…  
*the group arrives in a new world*  
Silver: So this is called Kagutsuchi. *walks around the place*  
Natsu: *sick* I'm so tired.  
Maka: *carrying Natsu* Walk it off, Natsu. We have a job to do.  
Happy: You know, The Great Erza used to punch Natsu in the stomach to make traveling easier.  
Maka: Really? Let me try it out. *punches Natsu in the stomach making him unconscious* Huh. Never thought about it. Wait... WHY THE **** DID YOU WAIT UNTIL NOW, YOU STUPID CAT!?  
Happy: I forgot to tell you.  
Maka: *makes growling and grunting noises*  
Ichigo: I never thought Kagutsuchi would be so... occupied. Look at all this.  
*they all see a lot of people*  
Soul: Yeah.  
Nadia: There is.  
?: *pounces on Nadia*  
Silver: What the hell!?  
?: Nya? Have any of you seen Rawrgnya?  
Ichigo: Rawrgnya? Who's that?  
Nadia: Also, who are you? And get off of me! *gets a mysterious cat like person off of her*  
?: Nya! Don't treat a person like that, meow!  
Silver: Meow? You're a cat, right?  
Nadia and ?: Finally! Someone like me! Huh? What are you talking about?  
Silver: *sigh* This is getting us nowhere. What's your name, whoever you are?  
Tao: Tao is Taokaka, meow! I'm trying to find Rawrgnya, cause he's my friend!  
Silver: Hmm... (If she helps us, maybe we could find the signer a lot easier. Although...) We could help you.  
Tao: Really!?  
Silver: Yeah.  
Maka: Are you sure we can trust this girl?  
Silver: Yeah. If we can use our Signer Compass to get to this person that Tao's talking about, we're bound to find the right guy. *uses his Signer Compass and goes over to the direction*  
Maka: Come on, Tao! *pulls Tao and follows Silver*  
The rest: *follows*  
*they see a library*  
Silver: We're getting close. Come on. *walks inside while the others follow*  
Tao: This place is kinda scary. We should find Good Guy and fast!  
Ichigo: Okay. Now you're just being silly.  
Natsu: *regains consciousness* You can let go of me now, Maka. I can walk.  
Maka: *lets go of Natsu*  
Natsu: Thanks for the lift.  
Maka: No problem.  
Silver: *walks towards a light to see a bunch of statues in a big room* Whoa. *the mark on his hand is revealed to be blinking faster* We're getting close. *keeps walking towards the direction*  
*meanwhile, they hear a battle going on*  
?: Give it up, Ragna! You still don't have what it takes to beat me!  
Ragna: Dammit...  
Silver: That's the guy!  
Tao: Good Guy!  
Silver: *runs to the direction that the compass is pointing only to find a wall* Dammit! He's behind this wall!  
Natsu: We got this, Silver. You, me, and Ichigo!  
Ichigo: Right! Getsuga...  
Natsu: Fire Dragon's...  
Silver: Mega...  
Ichigo: Tensho! *makes a slash wave that explodes on impact*  
Natsu: Roar! *breathes fire to the wall*  
Silver: Flare! *creates a huge explosion with the other two attacks causing the wall to break apart*  
?: No way!  
Ragna: *punches a man with green hair in the face* What are you doing here? It's not safe! Run!  
Silver: No way we are!  
Tao: Good Guy!  
Ragna: Tao! Is that you!?  
Tao: Yes! It's Tao, meow!  
?: Hm? And who are you guys?  
Silver: Silver the Hedgehog!  
Ichigo: Deputy Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki!  
Natsu: Natsu Dragneel!  
Nadia: Nadia Fortune!  
Maka: Maka Albarn!  
Soul: Soul Eater Evans!  
Ragna: You're dead now, Terumi!  
Terumi: Hm. Doesn't matter how many of you there are! It will all end the same! Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent! *summons chains around the group, but they jump to dodge it* Tch.  
Silver: *flies towards Terumi*  
Terumi: Serpents Infernal Rapture! *makes a black pillar of energy with a green border which Sliver dodges in the nick of time* Why you!  
Silver: Take this! Ars Arcanum! *slashes Terumi a bunch of times*  
Terumi: *gets blown away by the last slash* You know... I was only holding back. Restriction 666 released! Dimensional Interference Force Field deployed! Code S.O.L.! Blazblue... ACTIVATE! *has a green ring appear around him*  
Natsu: What's that?  
Ragna: Don't go near him. His ring will drain your life out.  
Silver: Is that so? Triple Firaga! *shoots three homing fireballs at Terumi*  
Terumi: *dodges with ease while running towards the group* You're all dead! *attempts to attack Silver*  
Tao: *interrupts the attack as Silver notices that Terumi's ring disappeared right after Tao's attack*  
watch?v=0xGbUA…  
Silver: That's it! If we attack him with enough force, then we should be able to beat him! Natsu! Ichigo! Our finishing attack!  
Natsu and Ichigo: Right!  
Silver: *turns Super then flies towards Terumi with Natsu and Ichigo behind him surrounded by his light*  
Terumi: *attempts to kill them by throwing snake chains but fails*  
Silver, Natsu, and Ichigo: Break! *they punch and slash Terumi about 100 times with the last one being through him* Ultima! *they release magic to blow Terumi away then teleport behind him* Major Drive! *spawn a barrage of yellow orbs then land on the ground with Terumi about to fall into it then suddenly, Ragna comes in*  
Ragna: Let me tag along.  
Silver: Right!  
Silver, Ragna, Natsu, and Ichigo: QUADRUPLE LIMIT! *they work together to create a sphere of fiercely bright light*  
Terumi: *fades in light* Damn you! DAMN YOU ALL!  
*music ends*  
Maka: Wow. That was brighter than the last one.  
Happy: Aye. Uh! Natsu!  
Maka: Oh. Not again! Ichigo!  
Nadia: Silver!  
Tao: Good Guy!  
Silver: Ugh... that was intense.  
Ragna: I'll say. Urg! *his arm begins to glow* Whoa.  
Silver: You're coming with us, dude.  
Ragna: So this is my other Azure?  
Silver: Azure? This is your Signer Mark. With it, we'll be able to defeat Ansem once and for all!  
Ragna: I see.  
Natsu: By the way... mind telling us who you are?  
Ragna: Ragna the Bloodedge.  
Narrator: With Ragna the Bloodedge by their side, will this be enough to put in end to Ansem's reign of darkness? Find out next time on Silver and the Other Worlds!  
watch?v=bDs4j-…  
Me after the ending: This episode of Silver and the Other Worlds is owned by Sega, Funimation, Toei Animation, Arc System Works, the creators of Bleach, Reverge Labs, Square Enix, and Disney Interactive Studios. Please support the official release.


	7. The End

Silver and the Other Worlds Episode 7. Boy. This has been an eventful series... kind of. After this, I'm gonna do what you see at chapter books and fan fictions here in . But for now, enjoy!  
watch?v=1iaZZO…  
Narrator: Last time on Silver and the Other Worlds, Silver and his friends have landed in the next signer's home. A world named Kagutsuchi. They have also met a human cat named Taokaka, a white haired man named Ragna, and a green haired man named Terumi. After Terumi's defeat, Ragna's mark began to glow.  
Ragna: Whoa.  
Silver: You're coming with us, dude.  
Ragna: So this is my other Azure?  
Silver: Azure? This is your Signer Mark. With it, we'll be able to defeat Ansem once and for all!  
Ragna: I see.  
Natsu: By the way... mind telling us who you are?  
Ragna: Ragna the Bloodedge.  
Narrator: With Ragna the Bloodedge by their side, will this be enough to put an end to Ansem's reign of darkness? Or will Silver and his friends just be another bump in his road? Find out... now.  
watch?v=QgJmkg…  
Me after the opening: This episode of Silver and the Other Worlds is owned by Sega, Funimation, Toei Animation, Arc System Works, the creators of Bleach, Reverge Labs, Square Enix, and Disney Interactive Studios. Please support the official release.  
watch?v=-d6y_O…  
Narrator: The final battle arrives! Silver's new found power!  
*the group lands on Mobius*  
Ragna: So this is your home?  
Silver: Yeah. Looks even worse when it's controlled by darkness, huh?  
Maka: It must be.  
*Ansem's voice calls out*  
Ansem: So... you made it here with a couple of friends, Silver the Hedgehog? *appears*  
Silver: Yeah! And we've come here to take you down! *gets in his fighting stance along with the others*  
Ansem: That is unlikely! *makes a shadow of himself appear behind him* Every light must fade! Every heart return to darkness!  
Silver: Not every heart. You forgot that light is just as eternal as darkness.  
Ansem: Don't be foolish!  
Silver: I'm not. I'm speaking the truth.  
watch?v=brjtdF…  
Ansem: ! You are trying to fool me! Die! *shoots dark blasts at the group which dodge every blast*  
Ragna: **Hell's Fang!** *charges towards Ansem with a fist full of darkness which connects*  
Ansem: You dare hit me with my own element!?  
Ragna: No. I dare to hit you TWICE with your own element! *uses his follow up attack to blow Ansem away who blasts Ragna with a beam of darkness* Gah!  
Maka: Ragna! Tch! **Majin Hunt**! *transforms her scythe into a massive halberd-like blade, rather than a scythe* Ready, Soul?  
Soul: Yeah!  
Maka: *runs towards Ansem*  
Ansem: An impressive improvement... however...  
*something traps Maka to the ground*  
Soul: Maka! What's wrong!?  
Maka: I can't move my legs for some reason!  
Soul: No way!  
*the shadow appears below and grabs Maka then slams her down making her cough blood*  
Nadia: Maka! You'll pay for that! *jumps towards Ansem* **Feral Edge! ***falls at a high speed towards Ansem who barely dodges the attack causing a nick on his face then punches her stomach causing her to cough out blood and fall*  
Natsu: Nadia! Grr! **Fire Dragon's Roar!** *shoots a stream of fire from his mouth*  
Ansem: *protects himself but still maintains a bit of damage*  
Natsu: **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** *runs towards Ansem with a fist of fire*  
Ansem: *appears behind Natsu* Too slow... *his shadow grabs the back of Natsu's head then slams him into the ground*  
Ichigo: **Getsuga...  
**Ansem: What!?  
Ichigo: **TENSHO!** *fires an energy slash wave which hits Ansem and does quite a bit of damage*  
Ansem: *growls then sees Ichigo go up and personal*  
Ichigo: **Getsuga...  
**Ansem: *punches Ichigo in the face causing him to be knocked back a few blocks* Well, well, well. It seems we are at our final participant.  
Silver: Yeah. I won't hold back. For my people! *runs towards Ansem with golden fur*  
Ansem: What is this?  
Silver: *teleports behind Ansem then hits him multiple times with the Keyblade with the last attack blowing him away*  
Ansem: Dammit!  
*music fades*  
Silver: I told you, Ansem. Light is eternal as much as darkness is. Don't you see that?  
Ansem: Unfortunately for you... I don't! *fires a ball of darkness which Silver deflects with his Keyblade*  
Silver: Then... this is your Judgement Day.  
Ansem: Judgement Day? *teleports in front of Silver then choke holds him* You will not judge me! *tightens his grip* Only _I_ decide who gets to be judged and who does not! And this is YOUR Judgement Day! *causes Silver to lose his super form then lets him go*  
Silver: (Dammit. No way. How did he...?)  
Ansem: *prepares a dark blast* Say goodbye to all of your worlds... FOREVER!  
*suddenly... a wall of fire blocks him from harming Silver*  
Ansem: What!?  
Silver: ! Is that...!?  
*a certain purple cat appears in front of the wall of fire as this song plays watch?v=G4VnEl… *  
Silver: BLAZE!  
Blaze: Hello, Silver.  
Silver: Blaze... I thought I'd never see you again...  
Blaze: And yet... here I am.  
Silver: Yeah. Hey... Blaze? There's something I need to tell you...  
Blaze: I don't have much time. Make it quick.  
Silver: During our times together... I felt the need to be closer than what friends were.  
Blaze: Does that mean you love me?  
Silver: !  
Blaze: *shakes head* You poor naive fool. Silver... I'm not alive anymore. I want you to find someone else.  
Silver: But... Blaze...  
Blaze: I insist. If you try to go after me... you'll end up dying.  
Silver: I don't care! I want to be with you, dammit!  
Blaze: *sigh* Silver... I don't want to be with you anymore.  
Silver: !? Why!?  
Blaze: Because you are the only one who is capable of saving the universe. Who else COULD it be?  
Silver: ...  
Blaze: Silver... this is my last gift to you. *kisses Silver on the forehead*  
Silver: !  
Blaze: I gave you the power to defeat this bastard once and for all. Go, Silver. Don't make me regret it!  
Silver: ...Okay!  
Blaze: *smiles* (Now that... is the Silver I wanted all this time.) *floats to the sky above*  
Silver: Blaze... I'll never forget you... and what you've done for me. I promise. *closes eyes as the song ends and the wall of fire fades*  
Ansem: Hm. Worthless. *fires a dark wave of energy*  
Silver: *deflects the wave... with his hand*  
Ansem: What!?  
*song begins in 0:23 watch?v=nY4bMw… *  
Silver: *looks at Ansem with a serious face then powers up*  
Ansem: This again!?  
Silver: *appears using blades at the back of his feet, having dark energy wrap around his legs, fire wrapped around his upper body, photon blades at the back of his hands, wings made of darkness, and a green glowing head*  
Ansem: What!?  
Silver: *suddenly kicks Ansem in the face with so much impact that it knocked him back... quite a lot, actually*  
Ansem: *gets up* You will pay for that! *fires a barrage of dark energy at Silver*  
Silver: *turns one of his photon blades into a photon shield then uses it to block the barrage then flies towards Ansem*  
Ansem: !  
Silver: *stabs Ansem in his stomach causing him to cough out blood then punches and kicks him in time to the rhythm*  
Ansem: *manages to get away in time* *huff* *huff* *huff* (Is this how strong he has become!? This is... this is ridiculous!) *powers up then flies towards Silver*  
Silver: *turns his photon shield and blade into photon fisticuffs*  
Ansem: *gets himself in a close ranged clash*  
Natsu: Whoa! Look at Silver go!  
Happy: Aye!  
Ragna: Who knew he could be this tough!?  
Ichigo: Not me.  
Silver: *eventually wins the clash then proceeds to fire a barrage of rapid punches and kicks*  
Ansem: *eventually gets blown away then gets up* I will not lose to a rodent like you! NOT NOW! NOT EVER! **DARK ULTIMA CANNON! ***fires a gigantic ball of dark energy*  
Maka & Soul: Silver!  
Nadia: Silver!  
Natsu & Happy: Silver!  
Ichigo: Silver!  
Ragna: Silver!  
Silver: *says and does nothing until 3:12 of the song where he does hand signals and arm movements* **Ultimate Move! ***summons a gigantic ball of magical energy* **MAGIDOLA! ***does a full powered punch to make the ball run at full speed towards the dark ball and destroy it then destroy Ansem molecule by molecule*  
Ansem: No! This cannot be! I am... THE MASTER OF DARKNESS! *fades into the light as the music continues until it hits 3:54*  
Silver: *sighs as he returns to his normal form then falls*  
Signers: SILVER! *the group runs towards Silver then picks him up*  
Silver: Hey, guys... It's all over... right?  
Maka: Yeah. It's all over.  
Silver: Hey, guys? Let's go.  
Ichigo: What? I thought you wanted to restore your home.  
Silver: We restored it, but... it's not the type of home I want to be in anymore.  
Signers: It's not!?  
Silver: No. I'm happy... being on the road. I'm thinking... that we should stay like this.  
Narrator: And so, the signers headed out again, however, their ship malfunctioned after their long and hard journey. After that, they separated and crash landed into a mysterious world.  
*a lavender pony with a horn on her head is shown*  
?: Hmm... the Elements of Harmony and the Hedgehog of Legend. I KNOW I've heard of these before... but... from where? !? *sees a shooting star* A shooting star? And... it's headed for... ME!?  
*To be continued*  
watch?v=U-miYT…  
Me after the ending: This episode of Silver and the Other Worlds is owned by Sega, Funimation, Toei Animation, Arc System Works, the creators of Bleach, Reverge Labs, Square Enix, and Disney Interactive Studios. Please support the official release. And before you ask... yes. Yes I am. What are you gonna do? Call the cops? Go over to my house and snap my neck or shoot me to death? I dare you! I double dare you, motherfu- *dodges a bullet*  
Alex A.K.A The Autarch of Flame from YouTube: Hey. THAT is MY line.


End file.
